


Coffee

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is for Danny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for [](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/)**rocsfan**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“You do know that I am a trained detective, right?”

“Sure, you’ve got three million, seventy-eight solved murder investigations.” Steve was flippant and didn’t bother looking up from his desk.

“You-“ Danny stopped before he punched some ~~one~~ thing. “I have a headache, from lack of caffeine, which seems odd since I’ve had 3 cups of coffee today.”

“How do you know” Pseudo-incredulous face. “That it’s from lack of caffeine?”

“It feels different than an eye-strain headache or a McGarrett-strain headache.” Danny narrowed his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you D. If you’ve had 3 coffees, then …” Steve shrugged, trying to hide his smirk.

“What I think happened is that someone has tried to poison me. I took the last cup down to Charlie to have him test it. Just to make sure.”

“Poison? You’re having it tested for poison?” Steve reached for his phone, but hesitated to make the call just yet.

“Yes, I think I’ve been intentionally decaffeinated. Turns out that someone was given specific instructions to make sure I drank the cups marked ‘D’. Now they thought that it was ‘D’ for Danny. But I think it’s ‘D’ for Decaf.”

“Well you have been a bit edgy lately. It might not be that bad. Might even be good for you, calm your blood-pressure.”

“Decaf is not the solution.” Danny turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, yelling again when he was nearing his own office. “De-McGarretting on the other hand!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel [Payback](http://archiveofourown.org/works/633138)


End file.
